Such protective sleeves are known for example from DE 33 40 664 A1 and DE 100 58 563 A1. Here, the sleeve body is made of a flexible plastic material, preferably a thermoplastic elastomer, and the locking means are made of hard-elastic (energy-elastic) plastic, preferably a polypropylene. In order to manufacture such a protective sleeve, the sleeve body is first formed in an injection molding tool, for example, and in a subsequent method step the hard components, that is the locking means, are molded onto the sleeve body. This production sequence allows to remove the core necessary for forming the elongated tubular sleeve body before the locking means are molded or formed thereon.